Akai Ryu
by Lady-Lettuce
Summary: Don't you feel it? The power that surges through it? Aid me and you shall be rewarded... I know you're desire and it shall be your RWDM HGBZ HP? OCOC
1. Key and Lock

Title: Akai Ryu

Chapter: Key and Lock

Disclaimer: JK Rowling's books are hers and hers alone. I'm using her world and ideas to my own fiendish fun WHAHAHAHAHA cough hack wheeze HAHAHAHA---

"…"- Speaking (duh)

_Blah blah blah_- Thinking or emphasis (You're smart, you can figure it out which is which)

XXXXX- Beginning/ending of the story

ooooo- Scene change

ooooo

The fire crackled in the old grate causing the warm glow it emitted to bathe the room with a faint light. The tongues of flames where reflected by the glasses of the occupant in the room. His half moon spectacles reflected the light as he watched the heated dance of the blaze. He was stroking his long white beard absently as he turned his sight away from the hearth to look down at the homemade paper letter he had just received from an amazing golden eagle. Thus showing his pale blue eyes filled with wisdom.

"So, we are getting a transfer student from a 'private' school," he spoke as if to someone. A small smile graced his lips, "maybe this is proof that the mysterious, lost University does exist. But why they choose this child to come here is beyond me, but they would not let one of their own go without knowledge that they could handle it themselves—hmmm…"

His eyes returned the flames as he mussed over the mystery that had been foretold in the letter and that would soon be arriving in London.

ooooo

"The Key is moving locations," an informative voice stated.

From the darkest corner of the room a man reviled himself.

"Is that so?" his apathetic voice swirled throughout the dark room, the slight smirk and the glint in his eye where the only indications that he was at all interested. "Then we shall send the Lock—"

"But Sir, won't the Lock wonder why we are relocating it?" the informative's voice questioned with uncertainty.

"Inform it that the schooling in," the man glanced at the informative's data screen and smirked before continuing, "London is superb."

With that the dark man, that had danger written over his ever action, swept his long black robes out of the room with a whoosh.

Only one sound was emitted the second the door slide shut and that was the exhaled breath of one relieved informative.

ooooo

"Flight to New York is boarding now, flight to New York is boarding—," the intercom at the London airport droned out.

"I can't believe I'm here," a young woman whispered excitedly as she picked up her luggage from the loading bay. Her honey blonde hair swayed gently as she exited the airport with her ancient looking trunk trailing behind her. As soon as the light from the sun's rays hit her hair the white and red highlights shone brightly, bringing out her oceanic blue eyes.

She looked around the boisterous streets of London, and couldn't help the grin that formed. She was so absorbed with the city's life that she didn't even notice the strange looks given to her by the passer-byes.

With eyes shining she grabbed her trunk's handle and started off, but before she had even taken a step someone came crashing into her from behind.

The girl blinked, she was staring straight at the cold cement sidewalk she had been previously standing upon. Confusion over came her until she realized that there something holding her down. Before she could comprehend what it was, it was gone. Slowly she rolled over only to be momentary blinded by the suns greeting rays.

A young man looked down at the dazed girl as he lifted himself to his feet.

"Sorry 'bout that," his smooth, melodic, and slightly accented voice brought her to her senses causing her eyes to catch his.

His long black bangs fluttered from the passing wind showing his ebony eyes. She was momentarily stunned by how his eyes were like pits of darkness that held no feeling. It sent a shiver of fear up her spine.

"You alive?" his expressionless question was accompanied by a devil-may-care smirk.

"Oh, um—yeah," she stuttered nervously, "nothing broken." A tentative smile followed her words that held a slight joking tone to the last bit.

He nodded before bending down, his nose just inches from her own.

Her eyes widened.

"My name is Ryo," he stated as he offered her his hand. He had the long fingers of an artist and he noticed, so did she as he swiftly pulled her to her feet. Causing her to find herself standing at an unsettling close proximity.

"I'm-um- Caitlin, nice to meet you," she quickly took a step back from him, which he noted with a ghost of a smirk.

Suddenly she noticed that her truck had fallen open and some long black dress looking garments where starting to spill out.

"Oh dear!" she quickly shoved them in and snapped her trunk closed again.

Unknowingly to her the boy's eyes flashed with a demonic glint before he turning to his own strange trunk. Nothing wrong there.

As she stood up she brushed some stray strands from her face and turned back towards Ryo to thank him. His back was to her but she noticed his black fitted T-shirt hugged his svelte slender body snugly.

As he turned around his hair caught the light turning it momentarily blue. True black. She also noticed he had a black ribbon tied around his neck like a choker, the intricate dragon symbol on it caused her eyes to linger. She thought she had seen it somewhere before, but she couldn't remember when or where, but it gave her a feeling of unease all the same.

While she was looking at him he took the time to study the young woman before him. Her hair looked to have red and white highlights to it and her blue eyes held innocence yet also hidden wisdom. She was wearing a normal pair of hip hugging jeans the only thing is, it looked like she got bored and doodled all over them with permanent markers. She wore a white T-shirt that had "Baby Dragons Don't Understand Humans- If They Didn't Want To Be Eaten Why Where They Made of Meat And Treasure?" written in black and silver permanent marker. A light smirk flitted across his face as his delicate fingers ran across the dragon emblem on his choker.

"Um—where you from?" she asked quietly drawing him out of his studying stare, which she hadn't seemed to notice. She mentally slapped herself after she asked it. She was going to say her thanks for the aid and then leave but _no_ her mouth had other plans.

"Japan," he smirked as her eyes snapped to his, which she instantly regretted as his sable eyes held her with an unnatural force. His bored tone came as a low whisper through his smirking lips; "I'm transferring to a school here."

"Really?" his tone had caused non-pleasant shivers to creep up her spine but she couldn't turn away.

Ryo's eyes where drawn to the necklace that was under her shirt, " where were you coming from?"

Caitlin tore her eyes from his and looked at the airport, which caused her necklace to sway a bit, "America."

At this, his eyes snapped to her face as a dangerous glint entered his eye. "Coming back home?" he questioned smoothly.

She turned and shook her head, "no, actually I'm transferring to a school here as well."

Ryo looked down causing his bangs to shield his face as a demonic grin settled over his features. When he looked back up Caitlin's back was turned toward him as she got her trunk ready to go. He followed suit but as he passed her he whispered, with a smirk, in her ear, "see you at school—" before disappearing into the crowd.

She stood there opened mouthed, _What the? _Her hand started to her necklace but she quickly stopped it. She hastily flagged a taxi, ordering him to head to the hotel she'd be staying in until September first.

ooooo

A man watched the girl and boy interact from his perch, in the shadows, on the airport roof.

"Well," he whispered to himself, "the Lock and Key meet." In a flutter of movement he was gone.

XXXXX

Lady Lettuce: YAY! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. I know most people don't like characters that aren't in the book but I couldn't help it. Hermione needs a gal pal!

Caitlin: (Looks at Lady Lettuce) Ryo scares me— why did he have to be added?

LL: Well Malfoy needs a more… how can I put this—educated partner for this story to work. I mean Blaise is okay but I think he needs more then just one.Besides both you and Ryo have a few secrets that will make this story interesting.

Caitlin: Oh—

LL: Besides this will, eventually, transform into a RonDraco Fic with you and Ryo to spice it up.

Caitlin: WHAT!

Ron: (pops up) WHAT!

Ryo: (enters behind Caitlin and wraps his arms around her waist) Spicing things up is fun, little one.

Caitlin: AH! (Struggles out of Ryo's grasp) LADY LETTUCE! (Runs and hides behind the author)

Ron: (hyperventilating in the background)

Hermione: (Appears and immediately starts to aid the now passed out Ron)

LL: (shrugs) Please Review folks! This was mainly the intro. to two of the new members, and most likely the only new characters, to this story

Readers: (sweat drop at Caitlin's panicking form as Ryo licks his lips and Ron's prone form with a slightly panicked Hermione)

Ryo: Patience is a virtue that I have little one, just you wait

Caitlin: Humph! Just because you're a hot sexy Asian guy does not-- (gasps and covers mouth with hands, eyes going wide)

Ryo: (grins) wickedly hot and sexy?

Caitlin: (shakes her head quickly before fleeing the room with Ryo following at a leisurely pace)

LL: (watches them go, looks at the unconscious red head and sweat drops) REVIEW!

l

l

l

v


	2. Friends, Unknowingly Alike

Title: Akai Ryu

Chapter: Friends, unknowingly alike

Disclaimer: JK Rowling's books are hers and hers alone. I'm using her world and ideas to my own fiendish fun WHAHAHAHAHA cough hack wheeze HAHAHAHA---

"…"- Speaking (duh)

_Blah blah blah_- Thinking or emphasis (You're smart, you can figure it out which is which)

XXXXX- Beginning/ending of the story

ooooo- Scene change

XXXXX

A pair of chocolate brown eyes fluttered open only to be greeted by the sight a white ceiling. A yawn wrenched the pale lips open causing the eyes to momentarily close. With one swift movement the hotels flower print quilt was pulled back as young woman sat up. Her light café brown hair fluttered around her shoulders as she stepped out of the warm sheets of the bed.

With a quick glance at the disheveled, but empty second bed she grabbed her clothing and quickly changed. She reached over and grabbed her purse as she headed for the room's door.

As she stepped out of the elevator a voice called her over.

"Hermione!" a cheerful woman called from a comfy chair where she had been previously reading.

"How did you sleep, dear?" questioned the woman as she smiled at the 16 year old girl before her. Hermione was wearing a light pink T-shirt that had the first two buttons open and folded over showing the white tank-top underneath.

"Fine, mom," Hermione grinned as she plopped down on one of the hotels many couches. Her once fuzzy mess of hair was now tamed into curly and slightly wavy locks that framed her face and brushed her shoulders. She had realized that brushing her naturally curly hair only made it frizz when she had been reading a magazine waiting for a haircut. So now she gently combed through it when she got out of the shower but otherwise only ran her fingers thought it. The improvement was quite noticeable.

Her mother smiled before turning back to her book, they were visiting London for a few days and had decided that, instead of driving back and forth from their little town that lay an hour west of London, they'd just stay in a hotel.

Hermione smiled at her mother before getting up in search of the Dinning Room. After a few peeks in other rooms she located it. The aroma of bacon, sausage, pancakes, eggs and potatoes wafted over her as she headed to the morning buffet table. She, not caring for much meat, grabbed some of the fresh fruit and a spoon full of eggs. It's not that she didn't like meat it just they didn't sit well with her stomach this early in the morning. As she turned to find a place to sit she noticed a young woman, about her age, was sitting alone in the back corner of the room.

Hermione glanced around the room again noticing there where no empty table so she weaved through the tables before she reached the table in the far back corner.

"May I join you?" Hermione asked politely when the girl looked up at her from her plate.

"Of course!" the girl beamed and gestured to the empty chairs cluttered around the round table.

Hermione took one across from the girl. They both went to their food while shooting curious glances at each other.

"You from here?" the girl suddenly broke the silence when she had finished her meal of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and roasted potatoes.

"Um-yeah," Hermione smiled, "I live about an hour west of London."

"Cool!" the girl's blue eyes crinkled into a smile.

"How about you?"

"Me? I'm from America."

Hermione's eyes widened and a grin formed over her face, "America? Really? You here for a vacation?"

The girl shook her head, "No, I'm transferring here for educational reasons."

"Really? What school?" Hermione asked intrigued.

"Um—" the girl faltered for a second, "it's a private school that isn't well known…" The girl smiled a bit nervously hoping Hermione would drop the subject. Most people asked what she was doing in England; heard she was transferring there, and left it at that.

"Really, try me," Hermione questioned not noticing the girl's discomfort.

The girl muttered something quietly and Hermione thought she'd heard the word 'muggle', which took her back a bit, not because the girl had called her a muggle but because she had used the word 'muggle' to begin with.

"Did you just—"but Hermione was shortly interrupted by a shout at the front of the room.

"HERMOINE!"

Hermione snapped her head to see who had called her name and she just had to smile when she saw the last two people she thought she'd see in Muggle London.

"Fred, George!" Hermione grinned, "What on earth are you two doing here?"

Before she knew what had happened the two slender twins where seated next to her with plates overflowing with food.

"Well," Fred's smooth voice floated over her with warmth that tingled with mischief.

"We're here looking for someone," George's eyes shone with a wicked mischievous glint.

"Someone special," Fred grinned like a lazy cat.

"Someone important," George winked knowingly.

"Huh?" Hermione was blanketed with confusion as she watched the two bury themselves into their food.

"You know them well?"

Hermione looked at the forgotten girl who was grinning good-naturedly.

"Yeah, their younger brother is my best friend," Hermione smiled back. The girl was tall, slender with intelligent blue eyes and blonde hair with white and red highlights. She was wearing a tank top that was jade green with dark green leaves embroidered all over it. She was wearing a fine silver chained necklace with a teardrop stone that was clear at the top and slowly turned red on the way to the bottom.

Fred, finally noticing the other occupant of the table, quickly swallowed the rest of his food and held out his hand, "'Ello! I'm Fred."

The young lady smiled and leaned across the table to shake his hand, "I'm Caitlin, nice to me you."

"I'm George," the other red head grabbed her hand that wasn't being shaken by his brother. Unfortunately for Caitlin it had been the hand supporting her as she leaned over the table.

With wide eyes she felt herself falling forward before two more strong hands gripped her shoulders pulling her back into her chair, which caused her hands to be yanked out of the grinning twins hands.

"Sorry about that," came a smooth voice, which caused the dazed girl to look up at yet another red head. "My brothers are known for their tricks."

"Oh—," Caitlin blinked a few times.

"HEY! We are…"

"…nothing but angels…"

"…that wouldn't ever dream…"

"…of ever doing something as foul…"

"…dirty…"

"…rotten…"

"…and down right mean…"

"…as pulling a trick…"

"…on this beautiful…"

"…intelligent…"

"…thoughtful---"

"That enough you two," Hermione scolded, " you don't even know this girl and already you'll pulling stuff. Don't you ever grow up? I mean seriously I was having a nice conversation and what do you do? You go and nearly cause her to fall into all the food. I mean really, you should be absolutely ashamed, and to think that---"

As Hermione lectured the two "humbled" twins, the third red head shook his head and turned to the girl. He was surprised to notice she had an amused look on her face as she watched the antics of the twins and Hermione.

"Well," the girl turned to him when he started talking, "I'm Charlie." He held out his hand, which she stared at suspiciously before taking it lightly.

He laughed which caused her to smile, "I'm Caitlin."

"Come on Hermy!"

"Yeah 'Mione!"

Charlie and Caitlin turned to see to the twins down on their knees in front of a flustered Hermione.

"It was all in good fun."

"And nothing happened—"

"That's not the point," Hermione scowled, "something could have and she could've been hurt!"

"But nothing did!"

"And she isn't!"

The mischievous and wheedling voices of the twins caused them to receive a glare and a huff from their brown-eyed friend. An action that told them they were off the hook and forgiven—for the moment at least.

Next thing Hermione knew was that she was on the floor with two Weasley twins on her.

"Thank you Hermy!"

"We'll be good from now on, 'Mione, we promise!" Gushed the twins as the hugged an extremely disoriented Hermione.

Charlie shook his head and muttered, "Can those two get anymore wacky? I mean really, they never quit."

Caitlin looked at the red headed man that stood beside her. He had bright blue eyes that radiated warmth and good humor. He was taller then her, which meant he was probably six foot something. He had scars up and down his tan arms and even a few on his face. He was sturdy and strong, he reminded of the farmers around her home. The strong that came with hard work not exercise machines. He wore worn jeans and a plain white T-shirt with a green plaid button up shirt that was unbuttoned. He had the aura of an outdoorsman.

"So…"

"…Charlie—"

Charlie tilted his head slightly, when did they turn their attention on him?

The twin's eyes glinted slightly before they put on innocent faces that just didn't seem right. The twins innocent—HA!

'What are you…"

"…doing here…"

"…dear brother," the twins said the final portion in unison.

"Making sure you two don't cause havoc and mayhem in this part of London," Charlie smirked knowingly as the two younger men pouted.

"No…"

"…fair!"

Caitlin leaned over a stunned Hermione, "You okay Hon'?"

Hermione looked up into Caitlin's slightly worried eyes and nodded dumbly, "They… attacked…"

A bright smile slowly spread across Caitlin's face and she held out a hand to help the stunned Hermione up.

"You have to admit though," Caitlin giggled, "it was highly amusing."

She received a mock glare in response.

"Well stranger," Caitlin joked, "I'm Caitlin if you haven't already figured that out."

"And I'm Hermione," smiled the light brown haired girl.

"Sooo—who are those three exactly?" Caitlin jerked her head in the direction of the three red heads.

"Well, the twin's are Fred and George as you know and the other one is Charlie. He's their older brother. They are brother's to my good friend Ron, he's in my year." Hermione explained.

"You seemed surprised to see them… why?"

Hermione stopped and thought for a few seconds, "Lets just say they usually aren't seen in this part of London."

Caitlin quirked an eyebrow but didn't question.

"Now," Charlie announced causing to girls attention to focus on him, "aren't you two here to run and errand for the Headmaster?"

"Yuppers!" George grinned as he puffed out his chest.

"You got that right!" Fred posed with his legs shoulder width apart, fists on his hips and nose in the air.

Charlie shook his head, Hermione smacked her forehead, and Caitlin thought that if she were a manga character she'd be sweat dropping.

"Well—" George swiped up a slice of toast.

"We better—" Fred grabbed a piece of bacon.

"Run," the twins nodded to each other before waving at the group and heading toward the door.

Charlie shook his head before saying, " I'd better follow them, no telling what they'd do to the innocents of this part of London." A twinkle entered his eye as he bid his farewells to the two young women.

The girls watched the red heads depart in nothing short of a daze.

"Well," Caitlin turned to Hermione with a smile, "that was the most eventful breakfast I've had since I got here."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"So," Hermione started to get up from the table, "how long are you staying here?"

"Well," Caitlin got up with her and started heading for the doorway, "I'm here until the school year starts. So until September first."

Hermione walked beside the other girl as they entered the lobby area, "Oh? What are you going to do till then?"

"Um, the school sent some work that I'm supposed to finish before the year starts, but its things I've already learned so it's mainly time consuming." She shrugged before continuing, "but after that I'm not sure. I mean I do have to purchase some equipment for school but that only takes up a day of my time."

"Me too," Hermione nodded.

"Oh well," Caitlin smiled, "I'll survive."

XXXXX

Silver eyes focused on the proper little house before him. An icy smirk slowly spread across his face as one order passed through their thin lips.

"Burn it."

XXXXX

"MUM!" The shout echoed through the house as boy stumbled down the stairway, "MUM!"

"What _is_ it Ronald?" an exasperated Mrs. Weasley asked as she threw another fake wand in the trash next to her for it had just turned the stew a bright magenta color. "I really wish the twins wouldn't leave these around, "she mumbled glaring at the offending wand, "I always mistake them for my wand and this is what happens—"

A slightly fuming Molly Weasley turned to the doorway as she watched her youngest son slide through the door, fall on his rump, jump up and run to her.

"Mum, when's Harry coming?" Ron slightly panted with a grin on his face.

Mrs. Weasley couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face her children where good for one thing that's for sure… they where very good cheap entertainment.

"I believe tonight, Ronald," she answered before turning back to her stew, which she properly glared at.

"WHOOP!" Ron jumped in the air before streaking out the door he came through.

Mrs. Weasley heard him trample up the stairs, it sounded like a herd of hippogriffs, and the slam of his bedroom door.

"What a strange boy," she mumbled with a slight smile on her face as she gently stirred her stew with her wand causing it to return to it's normal coloring.

ooooo

Lady Lettuce: (looks around the room) Well… there you have it. The second chapter to this story (Waits for the cheers she assumed would emit from her readers)

Her few unfortunate readers: ummm…yay?

LL: (Huge grin spreads across her face) Thank you, thank you—oh my… you all are much to kind—

Ron: (Sweat drops before whispering to the person next to him) Do you think we should inform her that—

Draco: That they aren't really enthused? No.

Ron: (spins around and stares at Draco) I thought you where Hermione!

Draco: (a small smirk spreads across his face) No, the 'Mudblood' isn't here

Ron: (Turns bright red) Don't CALL HER THAT! Or I'll--- I'll…

Draco: You'll what (His smirk widens) punish me?

Ron: (Goes stark white) wha-wha-what…?

Draco: (steps forward) You heard me (grabs Ron around the waist) punish (puts his face so their cheeks are touching and he's whispering in Ron's ear) me--- (with that his tongue snakes out and licks Ron's ear)

Ron: (shudders but stands there not moving with his mouth mimicking a fish)

Draco: (smirks as his head falls to Ron's throat and shoulder) or (lick) would (nip) you (suck) rather (kiss) have me (nip) punish you… (His teeth graze over Ron's jugular)

Caitlin: (interrupts whatever Ron was going to say) STAY AWAY! (She runs right past the two boys) You hear me! Don't come near me!

Ryo: (follows Caitlin at a leisurely walk) Now my dear, you know I can't do that

Caitlin: AHH! (Runs out the door)

Ron: (Pushes Draco away and follows Caitlin) Caitlin! Wait for me! Hide me too!

Draco: (shakes his head before glancing at Ryo) May I join you? It seems my pet has decided to flee with yours.

Ryo: (smirks wickedly) Of course… but I think I shall punish her as soon as I catch her.

Draco: Oh I quite agree (an evil glint enters his eye) I quite agree…

LL: (watches the two boys follow the trail of the two fleeing characters) Ummm… (Turns to the readers) Review!

l

l

l

v


End file.
